


Welcome to Hell 歡迎來到地獄

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 博閃, 詳細暴力描寫, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 如果時間可以重來，Barry願意當個好男孩。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇原本是送給可愛太鼓的斯德哥爾摩梗，但後半劇情飛出去了，遲些再補篇給你，麼麼噠！  
> 全靠雨野完整了我的思路，釘子是她的主意（指）。

　　Barry不知道自己被囚禁了多少日子，在一片漆黑裡，分秒與年月無異。空蕩蕩的房間裡只有一張小小的床、蒼白的四面牆，以及一扇高得男孩踮起腳尖也夠不著的窗，時間在這個冰冷的地方過得特別慢，猶如一池寂靜的死水，沒有流動的跡象。粗大的鐵鏈連著男孩的腳踝與床頭的木板，長度剛好足夠他在房間狹窄的空間裡走動，也不知道有什麼用，這裡根本什麼也沒。

　　男孩開始後悔沒有聽爸爸媽媽的話了。他們說，好孩子要聽大人的話。但他沒有。媽媽死後，警察帶走他爸爸。養父叫他跟著自己好好過活，別再溜出去找爸爸了，他沒有聽，然後有天他就在半路上被綁架了。

　　 _所以這是懲罰嗎？_ Barry想，懲罰他沒有當個好男孩，懲罰他沒有聽大人的話。若然是懲罰，時間也太長了吧？男孩有點絕望。假設人有一百歲命，他現在才十二歲，接下來八十八年他都得過著這樣的人生嗎？

　　男孩臉容憔悴，眼下烏黑的一圈。他穿著短袖衣服，外露的肌膚上滿是瘀傷、指印與針孔，青的紅的紫的，不同顏色深淺預示著不同時間點，仔細看來，竟然沒有一片完好的肌膚。

　　窗外的風吹得Barry有點冷，他扯緊了薄薄的被子。就在此時，門口傳來開鎖的聲音，雖然知道是徒勞，但Barry還是害怕得躲進被子裡頭。大門打開，Harrison，又或者說Eobard推著一部儀器走進來，來到床邊二話不說掀開了被子。看見男孩在被子下哆嗦著蜷縮成一團，Eobard漫不經心道：「自己出來吧，別逼我動手。」

　　男孩一邊搖頭一邊哭泣，一邊向後縮去，Eobard冷笑一聲，抓著鐵鏈把男孩一寸一寸扯回來。「你想逃去哪裡？嗯？」他捉住男孩腳腕扯到身前，拿出準備好的繩索牢牢綁起男孩四肢，又拿出錘子和釘子，釘子末端連向一個變壓器之類的東西。似是勾起什麼痛苦的記憶，Barry一臉驚恐，拼命掙扎，卻掙不開身上的束縛。

　　「麻醉藥會改變你的血液成份，我不能給你用。和先前一樣，會很痛。忍著。」說完，Eobard一點一點把男孩十指掰開，小小的掌心赫然有著癒合不久的釘痕。他把釘子對準同一個位置，然後敲下錘子。釘子從骨頭隙間穿過，劃過肌膚與皮肉，直至完全穿透掌心。男孩發出淒慘的叫聲，年長者置若罔聞，對著另一隻手照做了一次。Barry再次慘叫出來，這次連尾音都是顫著的。

　　釘完後Barry的雙手已是一片血肉模糊，鮮血順著釘子流出，瞬間染紅了雪白的床單。男孩臉都哭花了，雙眼全是哀求的神色，幼小的身形顫抖著，一副可憐兮兮的樣子。「求求你……不要……」

　　然而，Eobard無動於衷。他嘲諷地勾起唇角，撫摸著男孩的臉頰說：「這招對我沒用了。上一次我心軟，你寧願不救Nora都要阻止我回家，害我差點存在都被抹消。這一次你就盡管哭吧，反正你哭起來更好看。」

　　對方的話男孩一個字也聽不明白——就和那時一樣。Barry清楚記得初見Eobard的情景：那人一手扼住他的喉嚨，冰冷湛藍的眼睛被憎恨與怒火映得發紅，像是想當場把他生吞活剝。那時，他也是說著意義不明的話。

　　 _黃衣極速者憤怒地來回踱步：「回到十五年前？是要我再虛度十五年嗎？不，不！這次我不會按照神速力的劇本走了。」他死死盯著男孩，露出惡毒的笑容：「就委屈你受點苦了，Barry Allen。」_

　　那天，就是一切噩夢的開端。自稱Eobard的那人把他關進這個不見天日的小房間，沒完沒了對他做各類實驗、灌他喝種種不知名的藥物，男孩每天都過得生不如死。

　　殘酷的現實不容許他陷進回憶更深處。Eobard撥開Barry的頭髮，把電極貼片貼在太陽穴的位置，啟動了儀器開關。

　　男孩尖叫了，叫得撕心裂肺，尖叫於牆壁之間迴盪，聲聲淒厲有如鬼泣。Barry全身抽搐似的痙攣，頭部像承受著千根萬根針刺的酷刑，肌膚灼燒似的痛，神經撕裂似的痛。電流流遍全身，又從金屬釘子流出，不會造成嚴重燒傷，卻痛苦非常。

　　折磨像是永無止境，每一秒Barry都覺得自己下一秒就會活活痛死，此刻若是痛暈過去將會是恩賜，然而強烈的刺激讓男孩時時刻刻保持清醒，充份感受從頭到腳每一寸凌遲般的痛楚。如果可以，男孩會跪在地上，乞求對方停手，說自己願意做任何事，可是他一根手指頭也動不了，一句話也說不出來。

　　電擊不知道持續了多久，結束的時候Barry整個人都虛脫了，癱軟在床上大口大口呼吸，靈動的雙眼變得空洞無神，仿佛被弄壞的玩具，呆呆滯滯的沒有任何反應。Eobard拆去貼片，他也只是一動不動任由對方擺佈，只在釘子拔去的時候嗚咽出聲。

　　貼片遺留淡淡紅印，與男孩蒼白的臉色形成鮮明對比。看著對方軟綿綿渾身骨頭被抽走似的樣子，Eobard倒是溫柔了不少。他用濕毛布替男孩擦走血跡，又拿來棉花棒消毒傷口，最後纏上繃帶，輕柔的動作流露憐惜之意，就像所有暴行與他無關。

　　Barry想，要不就是對方精神分裂，要不就是自己被折磨得發瘋了，幻想出他事後溫柔相待，好讓一切沒那麼難以忍受。

　　Eobard抽走了Barry一管血後，拍了拍他的臉頰：「好好養傷，我們下週繼續。」

　　看見男孩淚水無聲滑落，Eobard靜靜盯了半晌，複雜莫名的眼神叫人猜不透他在想什麼。

　　最終，他什麼也沒說，就收拾好東西推著儀器離開了房間。聽見大門再度鎖上，男孩才哭出聲來。

　　他覺得自己墮進了漆黑不見底的深淵，看不見光芒，看不見希望。望向前方，竟不知道盡頭在哪裡。

　　Barry躺在床上，望著天花板，想， _進了地獄以後才信上帝還來得及嗎？_

 

* * *

 

　　下一次電擊如期而至，時間更長，Eobard調高了電流強度，聽著Barry的哭叫隨之變調。眼見男孩被電到快要昏厥，他才按下停止按扭，但儀器沒有停下來，繼續運作。年長者皺著眉又按了一下，還是沒用。

　　用力拍打了幾下機身也毫無反應後，Eobard臉色終於變了。「Barry！」他無視流竄的電流，徒手去扯男孩太陽穴上的電極貼片，碰上那刻皮膚發出鐵板燒似的嗞一聲。年長者臉容痛到扭曲，動作卻仿佛絲毫不受高溫與電流影響，迅速拆除男孩身上的裝置。

　　待電極貼片拆了下來，男孩瞳孔已經失焦，只是呆呆看著對方，張大了嘴，唾液不受控制沿著嘴角滴下。Eobard焦急地拍著Barry的臉頰：「Barry？Barry！」可是男孩無力回應，雙眼緩緩合上。

　　迷迷糊糊之間，Barry似是感覺到有人把自己緊緊抱在懷裡，背誦禱詞般反覆唸著自己的名字，語氣夾雜關切與擔憂與恐懼。

　　或許是他的幻覺。

　　或許不是。

　　不知道過了多久，男孩神智才漸漸恢復過來，全身仍然微微顫抖著，眨了幾下眼。「嗯？」下一秒，他就被扯進溫暖的懷抱之中，強壯的雙臂勒得他快要窒息。親密的姿勢與過度缺氧讓他產生對方在乎自己的錯覺，一閃即逝。

　　再過了一會，Barry才意識到剛才發生了什麼事，心有餘悸，開始掉眼淚，口水與淚水都蹭到Eobard襯衫上了。男孩的聲音變得嘶啞，話也說得結結巴巴：「痛……好……好痛……」他一邊抽鼻子一邊反來覆去說著這幾個字，攥住對方的衣領不放。

　　年長者摟得他更緊，低聲安慰道：「沒事了。沒事了。」

　　「好痛……電擊太痛了……」男孩哭著道。

　　「……我知道。」Eobard沉默了幾秒後道。「我也做過這個實驗。」

　　Barry壓根兒沒聽清他說什麼，只是一個勁兒道：「不要再電我了，好嗎？你讓我做什麼都可以……我會乖的……求你了……這個太痛了……」男孩就像隻身陷捕獸夾的小動物，向著上方的獵人乞憐，祈求喚醒對方最後一絲良知。

　　年長者原本柔和了一點的神色又再冷硬起來，直盯得男孩背脊發冷。「不行。」他毫無轉彎餘地斬釘截鐵道。

　　男孩哭得更狠了，Eobard一下一下拍著他的背，沒有說話，直到男孩沒有力氣再哭了，才鬆開了他。

　　「為什麼是我？」Barry用顫顫巍巍的聲音問。淚光模糊了視線，他看不清那人眸裡的情緒。

　　年長者沒有回答就離開了房間，沒多久又去而復返，拿著一隻大大的Ｑ版超人玩偶進來，遞給男孩。

　　Barry呆了呆，伸手接過，摟住玩偶抬眸，怯生生看著Eobard。

　　這次Eobard摸了摸男孩的頭就真的走了，留下男孩一個人傻傻的抱著玩偶坐在床上發呆。

　　Barry把頭埋進玩偶，深深吸了口氣。他最喜歡超人了。然而這個超人終究只是玩偶，無法將男孩自地獄拯救。

　　男孩用指甲在床頭刻下一道劃痕，記錄日數。他數了數，九十天了，他被擄來這個地方九十天了。到底，超人什麼時候才會出現？

 

* * *

 

　　年長者沒有因為一次儀器故障就放過男孩，男孩仍是定時定候被逼忍受鑽心的劇痛。

　　終於有一天，男孩再也無法承受下去了。他打碎了洗手間的鏡子，拿碎片劃破了自己的手腕。鮮紅的血液湧出，他有種如釋重負的感覺。他已經做好自殺要下地獄的準備了。

　　然而，Barry睜開眼睛，仍是身處同一個地獄。惡魔在床邊盯著他，眼神陰鬱，眸裡是血紅的怒火，灼熱得要把人燒傷。他看向自己的手腕，已經纏上厚厚的紗布。

　　見男孩醒來，Eobard揪著他的衣領，一把提起他：「你就這麼想死？」

　　男孩倔強地別過頭，不肯看他，年長者怒極反笑：「你以為你這樣就慘了？你還不知道怎樣才真正叫慘。」說著，他就解下皮帶，往男孩身上抽去。男孩才剛痛叫出聲，又是一下抽來。

　　Barry連爬帶滾下了床躲避，Eobard卻追著他不放，皮帶精準地避開男孩受傷的手腕，落在手臂、腰間、臀部、大腿。沒跑幾圈，失血過多的男孩就沒有力氣了，只能蜷縮在角落裡啜泣著承受抽打。

　　「我大可以天天用皮帶抽你，肆意對你拳打腳踢，把怒火通通發洩在你身上。」年長者無情地揮下皮帶。「但我沒有，對不？」

　　Eobard一直打到男孩不住求饒，扯住他的褲腳求他停下來，才憤憤停手。

　　Barry又痛又委屈地道：「電擊好痛……我不想再來了，太痛了。」大滴大滴的淚珠沿著男孩臉頰滾落。

　　Eobard冷笑：「你除了當個實驗體對我還有什麼用處？嗯？」

　　男孩只是淺淺啜泣著，不敢接話。年長者居高臨下睥睨了他半晌，鉗住他的下巴，一字一頓道：「你該慶幸我對小孩子沒興趣，否則你的處境會比現在淒慘百倍。」

　　說完，他就把男孩抱回床上。Barry見他餘怒未消，不敢反抗。

　　「你再敢自殘，」Eobard惡狠狠道，「我就每天走前把你的關節卸掉。」他抓著男孩的手臂粗暴一扯：「就像這樣。」

　　男孩痛得直叫，年長者才過了半秒就把脫臼的關節接了回去，這下子男孩痛到叫也叫不出來了。

　　Eobard又看向Barry另一隻手，像是想再來一次。

　　「不要！」Barry帶著哭腔道。「我……我以後也不敢了……」

　　大概是男孩哭泣的樣子太過可憐，Eobard怒氣也漸漸消了，這才注意到自己剛才下手有多重，男孩雪白的肌膚上已遍佈青紫的瘀痕。

　　他拿著藥膏回來，冰涼的藥膏塗沫在瘀青的皮膚上，男孩痛得抽氣，卻在年長者威脅的目光下乖乖坐著讓對方上藥。Eobard仍是一言不發，手上的力度卻是輕了不少。

　　上完藥後，Eobard冷冷道：「這週的電擊實驗取消。」

　　Barry又驚又喜，不敢置信地看向對方。

　　Eobard兇狠的補上一句：「再有下次你就死定了。」

　　男孩縮了縮，頭垂得低低的。

　　Eobard重重捏著男孩的臉蛋，捏到他痛得嗚嗚叫才鬆手，轉身離去。

　　「謝謝。」Barry低不可聞道。Eobard的腳步頓了一頓，又再向門外走去。

　　男孩揉了揉被捏到腫起的臉蛋，開心得笑了，抱起了玩偶使勁蹭。

 

* * *

 

　　囚禁者的開恩僅此而已，男孩一週之後仍是要接受電擊實驗。但是，今晚有點不一樣。今晚打雷了，窗外雷聲隆隆，閃電在夜空撕開一道裂縫，宛如怪物張大了嘴要把世界一口吞噬。Barry抱著超人玩偶瑟瑟發抖，平常打雷的晚上他爹地媽咪都會陪著他安慰他，但他爹地媽咪不在這裡。

　　他媽咪甚至不在人世了。

　　恐慌來襲，以致聽到熟悉的開門聲，他第一個反應不是向後退，而是撲上去，像溺水之人抱著救命浮木。那人無數次把他折騰得死來活去，此時此刻，他卻主動依偎進對方的懷裡。

　　Eobard怔了怔，默默回抱男孩。男孩在他懷裡輕聲哭了起來，淚水沾濕他的襯衫，昂貴的布料被小手抓到皺巴巴的。Eobard低下頭看著男孩，久久不語。男孩白晳的頸項毫無防備展露在他面前，那麼纖細，輕輕一折就會折斷。剎那間，他看不見那個纏鬥幾百年的宿敵，只看見一個失去母親的孩子，因為一下雷聲就在他懷中哭不成聲，那麼無助，那麼脆弱。

　　他無法將這個軟糯的男孩聯繫上未來讓人深惡痛絕的閃電俠，甚至無法聯繫上十年後那個放棄拯救母親，也要回來打碎他時光機阻止他回家的少年。

　　那兩個人在他腦海中的形象漸漸模糊，只剩下眼前哭泣的男孩，無比真實。

　　Eobard穿越回來以後首次，對自己所做的事產生了動搖。電擊的儀器就在旁邊，但這一次，望著懷裡乖巧溫順如寵物的男孩，他下不了手。

　　Barry哭了很久很久，哭著哭著就睡了過去。男孩醒來的時候，雷聲已經消失了，天也亮了，腳上的鐵鏈不翼而飛，身下是一張陌生的柔軟大床，身上是暖和的被子。

　　門打開了，Eobard拿著早餐走了進來。熱騰騰的煙肉和炒蛋，還有一杯鮮榨果汁。

　　把食物送進嘴裡，Barry又落淚了。他很久沒吃過熱的東西了，年長者雖然沒餓著他，但也從沒費心給他準備食物，他之前吃的一直是冷掉的麵包。

　　見他哭了，Eobard嘆了口氣，煩躁地在房間來回踱步。「別哭了，你昨晚哭了一整夜了。」

　　聞言，男孩哭得更大聲了，年長者揉了揉皺著眉頭，問道：「你到底想怎樣？」

　　「我討厭電擊。」男孩擦著淚花道。

　　「這件事沒得商量。」Eobard強硬道，瞥見男孩扁起了嘴，語氣又軟了下來。「但你答應我不逃跑的話，我可以不用鐵鏈鎖著你，你可以待在這裡。」

　　「如果你很乖很乖，我甚至可以時不時帶你出門一趟。」年長者用指腹摩挲著男孩的臉頰，哄騙的嗓音甜如蜜糖。

　　睫毛懸掛著淚珠，Barry抬起迷濛的眸子看著對方。「你會帶我去遊樂場嗎？」

　　Eobard差點笑出聲來，捏了捏男孩的臉。「如果你想。如果你乖。」

　　男孩咬住唇道：「我從來都很乖。」

　　Eobard輕笑，把他抱進懷裡狠狠揉亂了他的頭髮。

 

* * *

 

　　地獄依舊是地獄，惡魔卻不知何故，變得溫柔了。


End file.
